


Also

by ros3bud009



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happens after the whole timeline business, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ros3bud009/pseuds/ros3bud009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewind’s hand is still so small in Chromedome’s. His small palm is warm where they press together. His small fingers have to spread wide to interlace with his larger ones. His small thumb rubs small circles that further warm the plating under it.</p>
<p>Perhaps still is not the right word.</p>
<p>Rewind’s servo is also so small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Also

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by ottpop over on tumblr. She asked for Chromedome and Rewind and they kiss. And this fluff is what happened.

                Rewind’s hand is still so small in Chromedome’s. His small palm is warm where they press together. His small fingers have to spread wide to interlace with his larger ones. His small thumb rubs small circles that further warm the plating under it.

                Perhaps still is not the right word.

                Rewind’s servo is _also_ so small.

                And he is shifting onto his side, squeezing Chromedome’s hand with his own while his free hand is reaching across the berth, so small and warm and solid as it cups the side of his helm.

                “You’re thinking about it again.”

                “Yeah.”

                Rewind huffs, his touch trailing up to follow the lines of Chromedome’s helm ornament. “Tell me about it.”

                “You’re not allowed to record it.”

                “Fine,” he replies with faux exasperation. Chromedome can hear the humor in his voice.

                Chromedome still pauses a moment to pick his words carefully. Rewind’s finger swirls around the point of his helm.

                “Do I _still_ like your hands, or do I _also_ like your hands?”

                Rewind hums as his fingers trace the grooves on Chromedome’s helm – along the edge to where it ends, shifting down to the next, and then back across. Down, across, down, across, until he reaches the joint where his helm meets his faceplate.

                “Also,” Rewind finally decides. “It’s more honest.”

                Chromedome nods slightly.

                “Alright. Then, I also like your hands.”

                Rewind’s visor brightens.

                “Thanks, Domey. I like yours too.” Chromedome can feel his spark swell in its casing at the nickname. He is not used to hearing Rewind using it again. Or also. Yes, also is the right word, he decides. He loves to hear Rewind use it also.

                His spark stutters in his chest when Rewind brushes his thumb against his faceplate.

                “You can tell me if you don’t want to,” Rewind starts, and Chromedome knows his gaze is focused on him, looking for a reaction. “But I’d also like to kiss you.”

                Chromedome knows that Rewind feels the way his plating subtly shivers. His hand closes on Rewind’s where they were intermingled, squeezing gently, unsure if he was reassuring Rewind or himself.

                “I’d like that.”

                “You sure?” Rewind continues, but he is already slowly moving. He lifts their intertwined hands to rest against the berth by Chromedome’s helm and crawls up to half-lay on his chest. Chromedome moves his free hand to his shoulder to help steady him. Rewind’s thumb rubs the faceplate where the latch lays underneath. “It’s a first for _us_ , you know?”

                Chromedome nods again. “I know. I’d still like that.” He releases the latch and Rewind’s fingers are careful as he pulls the plate away and places it on the berth beside them.

                “You’d _also_ like that.” The fact that Rewind can actually see his smile at the comment makes Chromedome a little nervous, and it really is like the first time all over again. But then Rewind is touching his face almost reverently. “Help me with mine?”

                Chromedome removes his hand from Rewind’s shoulder to lightly grasp the faceplate. It is also small, fits comfortably in his palm when with a telltale click it comes away. Rewind is also smiling and it only makes Chromedome’s grow wider.

                Words fail him, but that does not seem to be a problem. Rewind shifts and leans, close but not quite there, not close enough.

                “You’re _really_ sure?”

                “Are you?”

                Rewind’s lips purse a bit, his helm tilting, and then he nods.

                “Yeah, I’m sure.”

                “Then I am too.”

                And then Rewind finally closes the distance. His lips are warm and soft and his thumb is still caressing his cheek and Chromedome does not want the moment to end. When Rewind shifts to pull away, Chromedome follows, chasing after his lips, and Rewind laughs against his mouth. And he kisses him again. And again.

                Rewind’s small hand is completely encompassed by Chromedome’s, but he does not seem to mind as he squeezes back.


End file.
